


have your elf a merry little christmas

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [7]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Flirting, Holidays, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Santa Kink, Santa's Elves, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Santa takes some time to learn about what his favorite elf wants for Christmas(aka ryan plays along with eric's game)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 5





	have your elf a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> real short and a little sexy 
> 
> warning: some dirty talk and a little suggestive language
> 
> not really a smut writer so cut me some slack but definitely respect for those who do
> 
> tumblr [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

Ryan is tired.

He is super warm and he is sweating to death in this suit, he kind of wants to die.

Okay, that was a little dramatic, but the point stands.

It’s Christmas in Miami and of course it’s very sunny.

And Ryan’s wearing a Santa outfit.

To be fair, he did sign up for this and it is totally his fault.

(He will be blaming his husband though.)

Ryan is wearing a Santa outfit, pretending to be Santa for the kids, and everything sucks.

He is sweating in this suit, the beard is scratchy against his face, and despite the fact that he is fit, it’s heavy carrying children in his lap and pretending it doesn’t bother him.

Ryan is having a great time though.

It’s nice to see all his nieces and nephews get excited about Santa, passing around gifts is really fun, and his husband is dressed as an elf.

That last one is a gift all to himself.

His husband is fully suited in leggings that hug his thighs deliciously, and Ryan cannot stop ogling him.

If Santa’s eyes are twinkling, it’s not because he’s amused by the children, it’s because Eric’s ass looks great in those leggings.

By the time all the kids have taken their turn on Santa’s lap, they’ve moved to the next room, the adults following along.

Ryan’s ready to take off the suit, already reaching out to tug the beard off when a hand stops him.

Following the hand, his eyes move up to find Eric looking down at him with a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips.

“What?”

Instead of answering him, Eric slides into his lap, shifting until he was comfortable enough and looping his arms around Ryan’s neck.

Batting his eyes up at him, Eric asks him, “Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas, Santa?”

Ryan’s eyes narrow, then he rolls them.

“Fine. Have you been a good boy this year?”

Eric leans forward, towards his ear, and chuckles darkly. “Oh, I’ve been a bad boy, Santa.”

Ryan shivers, hot breath sending goosebumps down his neck.

Eric continues on, “maybe you can make me a good boy instead.”

Ryan snorts in response and Eric shifts to glare at him.

“What do you want for Christmas this year then?” Ryan asks, choosing to play along, curious as to what his husband is up to.

Eric’s eyes darken, as he moves closer, their faces close enough that Ryan can feel his breath over his lips.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Eric almost falls off his lap at how fast Ryan hauls off the chair, eagerly tugging his hand towards the front door.

“We need to go home. Right Now.”

Eric smirks and complies happily.

He makes a note in his mind to ask Ryan when they get home if he can keep the suit on.

Merry Christmas to himself.


End file.
